


District 9 (Hunger Games AU)

by pretty_ish



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), BLACKPINK (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Divination, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Gore, Hunger Games, Im milking these tags, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Minsung, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Tarot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: As they say: may the odds be ever in your favour.___________________________________Updates every Friday at 2:50 EST when I'm bored and waiting for the bus to go to work





	1. Hunger and Oddities

     It's the day of the reaping and all of the district's citizens are gathered around. The unfortunate names are pulled from the bowl by capitol representatives.  


     They take off their gloves and reach in with their soft, smooth hands, having never seen a day of work in their life. This is surely the worst their hands have ever seen.

     Not leaving out the important part of anticipation, the announcer slowly unrolls the paper.

     The names are announced in fancy accents falling from pretty lipstick stained lips. How funny it is that such a pretty people are to announce the ugly, gruesome fates of so many young people.  


  


**Tributes:**  
______________________________________  
**1**  
F: Jessica Hyun-ju Ho/Jessi  
M: Kim Woojin  
______________________________________  
**2**  
F: Bae Joohyun/Irene  
M: Lee Know/Minho  
______________________________________  
**3**  
F: Shiho Kato  
M: Kim Sehyoon/Wow  
______________________________________  
**4**  
F: Saito Kyoko  
M: Lee Hoseok/Wonho  
______________________________________  
**5**  
F: Park Jisoo/Jihyo  
M: Han Jisung  
______________________________________  
**6**  
F: Lalisa Manoban/Lisa  
M: Kim Seungmin  
______________________________________  
**7**  
F: Amber Liu  
M: Hwang Hyunjin  
______________________________________  
**8**  
F: Jennie Kim  
M: Kim Wonpil  
______________________________________  
**9**  
F: Im Nayeon  
M: Chris Bang/Bang Chan  
______________________________________  
**10**  
F: Kang Seulgi  
M: Yang Jeongin/I.N  
______________________________________  
**11**  
F: Kim Jisoo  
M: Lee Felix  
______________________________________  
**12**  
F: Hirai Momo  
M: Seo Changbin  
______________________________________  


  
     As they say: may the odds be ever in your favour. It's like a mocking of the unfortunate fates that the capitol has sent us to. Something they find funny perhaps? I sure as hell don't.

     Now, here I am, with the odds against me, sitting in a train car with a crying girl and luxurious foods of all kinds. It's not the most fun thing to be doing on a Sunday afternoon, however, what else is there left for me to do?

     With my only family being a rotten looking dog, what else could I be spending my Sunday on?


	2. I: The Emperor

     It was the middle of the night when a black haired girl came into Chris' room, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Though she was no longer crying, Chris could tell how much she had been.

     He had to admit, he had shed a few tears as well, but it was less out of the fact that he would most likely die and more from the fact that he would have to kill people.

     "Chan?" Her voice came out shaky and quiet. It sounded like she hadn't spoken for years. Chris looked up from the tarot cards he held in his hand, making eye contact with the girl.

     "You can just call me Chris." He said. She nodded and sat down on the floor in the corner of his room. "You can also sit on a chair if you want." He chuckled. Her face flushed pink and she nodded, standing up and finding a chair in front of the big window. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

     "Too many things." She sighed. "I just thought a conversation would clear it up." She explained. Chris nodded and sat down on the floor in front of her. He placed down his deck of cards and her eyes widened. "How expensive were those?"

     "A few names in the ballet." Chris said. Though it was a sad fact, his eyes smiled and glimmered. In fact, he was very proud of the deck. "Do you want me to do a reading for you, Nayeon?" She nodded.

     "I want a three spread reading. Please." She told him. He smiled and nodded, handing her the cards.

     "Shuffle through them until you feel like you can't shuffle them anymore. Don't forget to ask them a question as you do so." Nayeon nodded and closed her eyes, shuffling through the deck. A card fell out and Chris pushed it to the side. She handed him back the cards and he spread them out in front of her. "Pick three." and so she did.

     "Left to right, turn them over. Don't turn them upside down though." She turned over the first card. "Judgement. This card represents rebirth and reflection in a person. You need to look back on your deeds and evaluate what you need to do now to lead this new life. Learn from your past mistakes and move on." He explained. She flipped over the next card.

     "2 of Pentacles." He read. "You're trying to find balance in the current situation that you are in. Rapid change is becoming the norm in your life and you are feeling rushed. You will be blocked by unavoidable circumstances and opposing forces however, you will overcome your struggles and find the balance you need." She flipped the next card with a shaky hand.

     Chris' eyes widened and his heart beat sped up as he looked at the card. Nayeon was frozen, eyes wide, hand still on the card.

     "Death. A cycle will come to an end. You must sacrifice something in order to continue onto the next plane." He explained. The way he explained it put her at ease a bit. She flipped the last card, the one put to the side.

     "The Chariot, reversed. You are no longer in control of two opposing forces in your life that battle for dominance. In fact, you feel like you can only observe them. What must you let go in order to be in control of the situation?" Nayeon nodded and looked over the cards again.

     "I asked them how I can survive." She revealed. "Can you sum up what they're telling me?"

     "Situation, Judgement; they're telling you that you're desperately trying to change and questioning yourself. They say you need to look upon your past mistakes and make a true evaluation of yourself before changing anything.

     Action, 2 of Pentacles; you're being rushed and need to find balance in your life. You need to overcome life's unavoidable obstacles. Outcome, death; you will end up sacrificing a big part of yourself to become who you want to be. In order to do that, that part of you must be dead.

     In order to survive, these cards are telling you there is much to change, however if you remain strong and become someone who understands themselves and trusts their intuition, then you can survive." He said. She let out a sigh.

     "With your explanation I feel a bit better." Nayeon said. She stood up from her chair and yawned. "Thank you, Chris. I think I'll head to sleep now. You should too." Chris nodded and smiled as she left.

     With her gone, he thought to do his own reading. Situation, action, outcome. So he shuffled, asked, and picked out the cards.

     Situation, 8 of Cups. Action, King of Pentacles. Outcome, 4 of Swords. Chris closed his eyes and thought of what the cards meant. 8 of Cups, disappointment, loss and walking away. One feels a loss inside because of unfinished business being left behind.

     Chris' mind went to his mangey looking dog. Who will take care of him if he isn't there? He let out a sigh and went to the next card. Action, King of Pentacles. There's someone that will show up in his life who he will feel drawn to. Someone who will want to protect him and share their knowledge with him.

     Outcome, 4 of Swords. There will be rest and happiness after a period of struggle and heartbreak. Chris applied it all to his question,

     What does my future hold?

     Happiness after heartbreak. Many trials await, however he will rest. He hummed, nodded, stood up and then put his cards away safely. He layed down into his bed and turned the lights off, staring at the dark ceiling.

     _There is nothing to miss, but why do I feel a loss?_ He wondered. _A rest could mean death but winning as well._ He felt negative towards the card.

     Perhaps his rest would be permanent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
> "That won't determine my life or death."
> 
> "That's the right attitude to go in with!"
> 
> *  
>  "Making a title means I'll have to throw all morals out the window."
> 
> *  
>  "I don't think I'll live long enough to be able to make that decision."


	3. II: The Chariot

     With plenty of food, nice clothes, and a girl with a sense of humor, Felix had nearly no complaints. His only complaint was that he was there in the first place.

     He knew he was not alone in this. As he looked around the training facility he could see the faces of many who simply wanted nothing more than to go home. However, there were some that looked like they were having fun. Cocky kids; confident in their abilities.

     When they were finished training for the day, he and his partner, Jisoo, watched the tv for their scores on their training evaluation. Felix earned a 6 out of 10 while Jisoo had 9. Jisoo consoled him and he shrugged it off.

     "That won't determine my life or death." Felix said.

     "That's the right attitude to go in with!" Their mentor, Jackson, told them. "But it could determine how others see you. You could use it to your advantage. If you're a small fry, they'll think you'll die on your own. No reason to go after them." He explained.

     Felix watched as he stood up off of the couch and poked his nose into the fridge before grabbing something to drink and retreating back to the couch.

     "So what you're saying is, I could avoid people?" Felix asked. Jackson tilted his head. He seemed unsure as to whether he should nod or not.

     "Not avoid, but definitely don't go hunting for them. Don't become a threat. For Jisoo however, you're a big threat to them. You shouldn't avoid them but rather make a title so _they_ avoid _you_." She acknowledged the advice, nodding and sighing.

     "Making a title means I'll have to throw all morals out the window." She said. She had a small smile on her face. It looked like she was trying to cover up her anxiety from the way her lips were shaking. "Thank you. I think I'll go to bed. It's getting late."

     As soon as she was out of earshot, they began to talk. She was acting strange. Anxious and sad compared to her usual self, looking on the bright side, cracking jokes and trying to make Felix smile.

     "I think the pressure has finally gotten to her." Jackson pointed out. Felix nodded, looking to the floor.

     "I have no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to kill me if we were the last people left."

     "If it meant living, then would you?" Jackson asked, reacting quickly. Felix felt his stomach roll at the dreadful question. He heaved in a deep breath.

     "I don't think I'll live long enough to make that decision." He told Jackson who hummed as he drank from his cup.

     "If that's what you think, that's what will happen." He said.

     "No matter what I think, I can't change the future."

     "Neither can you determine it just from thinking." Jackson threw back. Felix was caught by him. He had nothing smart to say back. He had to admit that Jackson was right. If he didn't think he could, be wouldn't try, and if he didn't try, he wouldn't survive. "Look, if you don't want to, all you have to do is jump off that podium when you get to the arena. It'll blow you into pieces. But I know you won't do that. You're smarter than that."

     "I want to live... I just... Don't know how." Felix sighed. His eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

     "That's why I'm here. I'm here to give you advice and that's exactly what I'll do." The latter told him. He reached over and patted his back. "Now, go get some sleep. That's step one."

     Felix obeyed and headed to his room where he sat down on his bed, playing with the channels on the tv like window, changing the settings. He settled with one that had rain falling on a city. He stared at it and thought of the day.

     There were a few tributes that stood out to him when he watched the tv. Some he noticed he should stay away from and some that supppsedly weren't so dangerous. The biggest threats were Seo Changbin from district 12 as well as Jessica Hyunju-ho from district 1. They both got the highest scores. 10 out of 10.

     Other threats were Bang Chan from district 9 and Lee Know from district 2. They had ended with a 9. Another strong pair was Hirai Momo from district 12 and Han Jisung from district 5. They landed in eight.

     The one that Felix could not shake off was Yang Jeongin. He had the lowest with a score of 3 out of 10. Jeongin looked innocent. Fresh, easy meat. However, Felix had no intention to go after him. Not only did he not want to, but he felt like protecting him.

     However, it could be like Jackson said. He could be hiding behind it and actually be a killer. Maybe he was just a big liar. Felix didn't know. Didn't quite care to know. Too tired to wonder. So he closed his eyes and let himself drift off into sleep.

______________________________________

Chapter preview:

     His name was Yang Jeongin. He got the lowest score on their evaluations however, Jeongin had the best aim next to his own.

*

     Home... What was home to Chris?

*  
     It only took four words for him to disappear.

     "I volunteer as tribute."


	4. Chapter 4

     The games were close. Chris was given the chance to familiarize himself with other tributes. He kept in mind that once they were in the arena, they would be enemies, however he still conversed with some of them, becoming close with one particular boy.

     His name was Yang Jeongin. He got the lowest score on their evaluations however, Jeongin had the best aim next to his own. He could hit three fatal parts of the body by throwing three knives at the same time.

     But he was a nervous kid. Performed best when he was alone or familiar with the target. Chris wondered if that was why he got the lowest score.

     However, he seemed to trust Chris. Maybe it was because Chris gave him some genuine tips. Why? Of course Chris had no intention of fighting him once they got to the arena. In fact, he had no intention of fighting anyone unless they fought him first. Plus, Jeongin taught him how to shoot three arrows at once.

     So they made a promise. Once on the arena, they would protect each other as much as they could. To keep this promise, Chris gave Jeongin one of his cards. The Star. It was the first one to reach his hand; believing it picked Jeongin rather than Chris picked it, he allowed him to keep it. In return, Jeongin gave him one of his beloved bead bracelets.

     "It's obsidian. A protective stone." is what he said. It was from his grandmother who made it to protect him. So Chris sat there at the dinner table, playing with the beads of the bracelet. When asked, he said he found it.

     He was told by Jeongin to let it sit outside at night when the moon was full, otherwise, it wouldn't work. That night, he decided to let it sit in his window sill. Nayeon took the liberty to walk into his room and sit down on the side of the too big, oversized bed.

     "Are you scared?" She asked. He could hear the fear in her voice. He nodded without hesitation. They sat in silence and Chris took out the bracelet, playing with the beads. Nayeon watched as his fingers traced over the black spheres. "I know you didn't just find that bracelet." Chris looked up. "Did you steal it?" She asked. He shook his head.

     "I found it in the training arena... On the floor." He said. She nodded, pretending to believe his lie. "You're scared. I can feel it." He told her. He reached into his pocket and took out a card. The High Priestess. "She'll protect you if you bond with her enough."

     "Thank you." Nayeon said, holding the card in her hand. She stared at the picture of the high priestess, taking in the beautiful illustration.

     "Now go get some sleep." He told her. She nodded and left the room, leaving Chris alone. Chris could feel the missing cards. Not only did he know of not having them but there was an emptiness without the High Priestess.

     Chris shrugged it off, sitting on the floor and looking out the window. This time, he didn't turn on the tv and actually looked outside. It was a cityscape. Thousands of tall buildings lit up with bright colours. Some were oddly shaped and some were simple squares. Something he had never seen before.

     But when he looked up, He couldn't see the stars like he had expected. All he saw was a dark sky, like dark, murky waters.

     At home he could sit in the fields and stare at the stars and constellations. He could see everything. It was beautiful. This was nothing like home.

     _Home._.. What exactly was home to Chris? Home was a word that was commonly described as a house with your family inside. However, Chris had neither.

     Some liked to describe home as where the heart is, however Chris had trouble describing it as anything. What was it? District 9? The wheat fields he used to hide in from the farmers when he stole their food? The same fields he met his dog, Kibou. Was it the night sky in the fields that described his home?

     It had not always been like that for Chris. He once had a definitive home and a family. A mother who had been wasting away, sacrificing every single one of her meals for her two sons. An older brother who taught him how to steal and survive. How to shoot an arrow from a bow, and how to guilt people into giving you their only meal.

     That's right. Chris had not always been alone. However, when his mother became fragile, he and his brother put their names in for money in order to feed and help her. That's when Chris was picked. At the young age of twelve, his name spoken into the microphone and throughout the village.

     His name was uttered by pretty lips and he was taken forcefully when he had froze. However, his brother had other ideas. It only took four words for him to disappear.

     "I volunteer as tribute."

     And for what? For Chris to show up in his place only a few years after? After that, he couldn't bring himself to watch the "show" as he was far too busy taking care of his mother.

     He knew it had been done when the games were completed and there was no sign of his dear brother coming home. It was only a few weeks after that that his mother passed away. They said grief.

     Chris didn't say anything. He was kicked out of his own home. Only thirteen and already on the streets. To get by, he put in his name for extra coin. Something to buy a bit of bread with.

     One year, something in particular caught his eye. A deck of tarot cards. He worked his ass off to buy them. Strange how he prioritized them rather than quenching his own thirst or feeding his own hunger.

     There was one thing that was unknown about district nine. They were very superstitious. Growing up, Chris believed everything had an essence. He believed in what the locals said about there being a goddess of the wheat. He had conversations with animals and bugs. He even had pet rocks who supposedly gave him good luck.

     His brother hated it, but tolerated him anyway, feeding Chris' imagination by buying him little charms every time he had the money. Since then, Chris sold all of the charms to care for his mother. Once she passed away, there were no charms left to sell. She used to insist on selling her jewelry but Chris declined.

     He didn't want to sell other people's belongings to get by in life. It felt wrong to even think of it. However, he lost that choice when he lost the house. He'd seemed to have lost a lot. His brother, his mother, and his home.

     Now he's lost even his freedom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>      "Tell me, what's your plan to survive?"
> 
>      "I plan to win."
> 
> *  
>      One in particular caught his eye. The boy from district 11. Lee Felix was his name.
> 
> *  
>      District 12's Seo Changbin.
> 
>      He was charming. There was no way that anyone in the audience would be bored by his looks.


	5. IV: The Moon

     It was the night before the games. The interview night. Chris stood back stage next to Nayeon in his golden coloured suit, her in  large, flowing gold dress. She was nervous.

     Her hands shook and her face was pale, the only colour being the piled up makeup on her face. Chris saw this and placed his hand on her lower back soothingly.

     "It's okay. It's just talking. Just be you. You're cute, it'll charm them." He told her. She let out a shaky sigh and nodded. However much he reassured her, he still could not reassure himself.

     Chris watched as the tributes walked up, many of them with smiling faces, laughing with the interviewer as if everything were a joke. Chris could see behind their eyes however. He felt the fear in them.

     The most shocking one was Han from district 5. He was confident in himself. Ready to fight. Chris had seen him before. He worked hard in the training arena. He scored an 8 on his evaluation.

     He was close with another tribute, Lee Know from district 2. They were deadly when put together, considering the fact that Minho scored a 9 on his evaluation. They acted like old friends around each other and Chris did not understand why.

     He watched the rest of the interviews until it was his turn. He stepped into the stage as the interviewer screamed his name into the microphone. He put up his facade and smiled, waving to the crowd and shaking the man's hand.

     He answered a multitude of questions, mostly of Chris' appearance and if he was ready. He cracked a few jokes here and there, making the man laugh.

     "Tell me, what's your plan to survive?" The man asked. Chris smiled and waved his hand passively.

     "You know I can't say!" He laughed. "But I'll tell you this; my main plan is to win. Just like everyone else's." He felt nauseous just thinking about the whole thing. He let out a big sigh and let his face fall back to normal once the whole thing was over. He sat backstage next to Nayeon and watched the rest of the interviews on the tv.

     One in particular caught his eye. The boy from district 11. Lee Felix was his name. He looked soft, his walk was careful and calculated and his eyes sparkled. But they sparkled with fear. He shook the interviewers hand, revealing soft, gentle, small palms.

     This boy looked innocent. He was obviously nervous as well. Even a blind person could tell. He had the deepest voice Chris had ever heard. He stuttered on his words and spaced out several times, causing the audience to laugh. When he was done, Chris watched as he walked off stage with his head and shoulders low.

     Then another one caught his eye. A tall one, voice rough and growly. His eyes shined with determination and he smirked like he had something up his sleeve.

     District 12's Seo Changbin.

     He was charming. There was no way that anyone in the audience would be bored by his looks. He was Chris's biggest competition. He was loved by the crowd and he even gave them his sob story, causing some to shed tears. Even the interviewer cried.

     Chris scoffed and rolled his eyes at the reactions. Changbin had described what it was like to live in a poor district. He described everywhere excluding the capitol. As if it were a unique experience.

     Later that night, Chris found himself sobbing in Nayeon's arms. Why? He had no clue. It just felt natural to find refuge in her. Perhaps it was because she was just as scared he was, crying just as much as him.

     They fell asleep in Nayeon's room, the covers balled up between them, their cheeks wet with tears and eyes read and eyelids heavy. However sad and scared they felt, it was their last moment of peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________
> 
>      "Mama?"  
> *  
>      "Again"  
> *  
>      He wanted to go back.


	6. V: The Chariot in Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

_Bird songs were heard through open windows that allowed light from the morning sunrise to peer into the house. Cicadas chirped from the heat and morning dew dropped from flower petals and blades of grass._

_"Mama?" A young boys voice called out from the living room. Little feet patted across the floor quickly towards the woman. She stood in the kitchen, stirring a pot of porridge. They had been eating it for a week, however, Felix never seemed to tire of it._

_The soft woman looked down to see her son holding up a story book at her. "My Name is Blessing" the cover read. It was his favourite. However, he could not read so he was always making mama or his sisters read for him._

_"Can we read this again?" He asked with a smile. His eyes lit up like fireflies as his lips spread from ear to ear. Mama laughed at him. They had read the same book every morning and night since she bought it for him. She picked the boy up, balancing him on her hip and showing him the porridge._

_"Dearie, mama's making breakfast." She told him. Felix pouted and sighed. "Why don't you go ask Rachel to read to you?" The little boy shook his head._

_"She's playing with Olivia." He said with a huff._

_"Then I'll read to you after breakfast." And so she did. She read it to him as many times as he wanted her to. Every time he said 'again', she'd flip back to the first page and read it all over again._

     Remembering those times was painful for Felix. As he stood in a capsule, staring outside at his stylist with a blank expression. The only emotion to come from him were a few tears. The constant security of the gates and walls around district eleven began to feel much more pleasant.

     He wanted to go back to his home. Back to the place he was loved. Back to where he could feel warm. Back to where he could be himself. Back to his sisters. Back to his book.

     Back to mama.

     However, he knew he could not go back to his 'cozy' home in district 11. Or at least not as the same person.

     Not as Lee Felix, but as a killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>      "You can do this."  
> *  
>      "If I die... I don't want you to look. And if I kill anyone... Please don't look."
> 
> *  
>      And the show had begun


	7. VI: Ace of Swords

     "Chris. This is the last time I'll see you so here." Nayeon said. She handed him something from her hand. It was a ring. "This is my emerald. It sounds dumb but it will warm up when I'm around." She said.

     "Thank you." Chris said quietly. Nayeon pointed to Chris' chest and engulfed him in a hug.

     "There's a secret pocket I've sewn into here. You can put your cards in it. They won't let you bring them into the arena but Key let me do it. Thank him." She said, sniffling into his shoulder. "Now go." Chris silently nodded and they walked their seperate ways.

     Chris was met with Key. He helped Chris into his jacket and handed him his cards. He showed him the secret pocket allowing him to place his cards into it before zipping up the jacket.

     "If you take this out in front of a camera, they'll come for you."

     "You can do this." Key told him. "If I could I'd be your biggest sponsor. But Onew and I will get your name around. He's taught you well. You can do it." Key told him. For the first time since he got there, tears began to spill from Chris' eyes. He shook his head.

     "No... I can't..." Chris cried. Key gripped his shoulders, grounding Chris. He looked him in the eyes.

     "Don't say that. I promise you can." He told him. He took off his amber necklace and put it around Chris' neck. "Take this. Whenever you're scared, look at it. Remember that you can do this."

     "If I die... I don't want you to look. And if I kill anyone... Please don't look." Chris said. Key nodded.

     "You won't die." He engulfed him in a hug as the countdown began. Chris held him tightly. Key pulled away and pushed him towards the platform. "It will be okay." Chris took a deep breath as the doors closed. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

    "No, Key! No, I can't!" He yelled. The situation was finally setting in. He was going to the arena. He closed his eyes. When he opened them, there he was. Standing on the platform in front of 23 others.

     His eyes sweeped over his surroundings. He caught sight of Jeongin, his face pale like he had just seen a ghost. Chris didn't blame him. He was terrified as well.

     He caught sight of Nayeon. She looked over at him and simply nodded her head as if to tell him It would be okay. He nodded back and closed his eyes as the countdown began.

     **10**

He felt his heart speed up.

     **9**

     Pumping in his ears

     **8**

     Deafening him

     **7**

     He shook with a number of emotions

     **6**

     Fear

     **5**

     Anger

     **4**

Anxiety

     **3**

     His breath was rapid

     **2**

He heard nothing

     **1**

     _Then a horn_

     **And the show had begun.**

______________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________
> 
> Chapter preview:
> 
>      "Chris, I can't do this. I'm so scared."
> 
> *  
>      "This place is clear, come on."  
> *  
>      "What do we have here?"


	8. VII: The Hermit

     He ran. From what? Nothing really. However he caught sight of a bow and quiver, as well as a backpack sitting inside the cornucopia and he knew he needed it. So he bolted. Swiftly he grabbed what he needed and left in the other direction.

     He suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his left leg and fell to the ground. Turning around he caught sight of a girl with dark hair and doe eyes.

     _Irene._

     She was grasping for his backpack. Time moved quickly as he stared at her terrified face. His mind was muddled in fear the only thing he could think of was to kill her before she could kill him. So he took the knife from his thigh and stabbed her in the eye before running away from what he had done, ignoring the pain in his leg. He ran far into the woods, not looking back once.

     He ran until he bumped into someone. He felt the cards in his pocket heat up and looked at the person who he had knocked over in his haste. Jeongin.

     He helped up the boy who engulfed him in a tight hug and began to cry into his chest. Chris took his hand and patted Jeongin on the back, feeling his heavy breaths.

     "Chris, I can't do this. I'm so scared." He said quietly, muffled into Chris' jacket. Chris was just as scared as him. He knew that if he tried to reassure Jeongin he would only fail terribly, so he said nothing.

     Jeongin pulled away and looked at him after getting no response. His eyes seemed cold and sad. They filled with tears and regret. Jeongin looked down at Chris' hands and began to piece together what was going on. He took a careful step back.

     "Chris-" He couldn't finish his sentence. He saw Chris' leg and his eyes widened. He took off his jacket and ripped the sleeve off of his shirt underneath. When Chris tried to move away, he grabbed him by the arm with a tight grip.

     "Jeongin... I..." Jeongin shushed him and wrapped the cloth around Chris' left thigh, tightly.

     "Can you still feel it?" Jeongin asked. Chris nodded. "Too tight?" Chris shook his head. "Move your leg." He could move it freely, however it pained him. Jeongin added a small kiss to his leg as extra aid. "Good. Just sit down." He did as he was told.

     On the other side of the arena there was a boy sitting alone next to a tree. It looked funny from the outside as he covered himself in leaves, however once it hit nightfall, he would be near invisible.

     As he sat there, completely camouflaged, he began to think of home. The warmth of his own home. The worn wood of the dining room table, covered with memories of dishes being piled up on top of it. The memories of a life Felix had all taken for granted.

     The fireplace in the living room. The warmth it radiated. The sound of burning wood. The _smell_ of burning wood.

     Thinking of the scent brought him back to reality. Someone was burning something. A dumb move as anyone would be able to see the campfires light in the dark.

     He heard a scream and the fire went out. Despite this, he didn't move. Footsteps came closer to his location. He felt like getting up and running away. He knew that would be a bad idea. Depending on who it was, he would only get so far before laying dead on the forest floor.

     So he stayed still. He heard the footsteps stop in front of him, he opened his eyes to see the back of a tall boy. He still made no noise. Kept still and quiet. Making sure to be as stealth as possible. He motioned his hand as if beckoning someone.

     "This place is clear, come on." He said. His voice was a bit rough sounding, not too deep, but deep. He sat down on the river bank as two girls followed up behind him.

     "Are you sure?" One of them asked. Her voice was just like his, however female. The other girl just sat down silently. They slipped into a conversation as the male looked through his bag.

     Felix guessed he was looking for something to build some sort of temporary shelter. He held his breath as the boy got closer. He shut his eyes tight, silently praying that he would not be discovered. His prayers had not reached anyone. The boy moved the leaves, revealing Felix's face.

     "What do we have here?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>      "I can't tell if he's scared or hard."  
> *  
>      "I don't like the fake stars."  
> *
> 
>      "Chris we need to go I- I just... She tried to hurt us and I... I killed her. We need to go!"


	9. VIII: Eight of Swords

     Felix stared with wide eyes, frozen in fear at what he had been faced with. Seo Changbin stared into him harshly with his permanent smirk and twinkling eyes. Felix had to admit, the man was attractive, but he was deadly.

     "What do we have here?" Changbin asked, tilting his head. Felix gulped and kept eye contact, to scared to look away. He felt that if he did, he'd be killed.

     Changbin's eyes pierced into his, demanding an answer, taunting him. Felix just held his mouth open, unable to speak. He blinked as tears came to his eyes and Changbin laughed.

     "Not very talkative are you?" Changbin said. The woman behind him laughed. Jessi Hyunju-ho. Another threat.

     "I can't tell if he's scared or hard." She said, laughing. This made Changbin laugh. The only two who were not laughing were Felix and the second girl. When Felix caught sight of her, he knew why.

     Jisoo.

     He felt his blood run cold.

     "He's from your district, huh?" Changbin asked, turning to Jisoo. She nodded slowly, staring down with wide eyes. "Is he any good with anything?"

     Felix didn't stand a chance. If she were to tell the truth, Changbin were to off him right then and there. He was of no use to people who had such high scores.

     So Jisoo lied.

     "He's really crafty and sneaky." She said. "He used to steal from the market all the time for me. He would set up traps and bring back squirrels to sell. He's good." Jisoo fibbed. All of that was a lie.

     Felix never had to steal. Felix never caught a squirrel. Felix never even met her before the games.

     Changbin moved back a bit, humming and nodding. He stared at Felix with a straight face. It was as if he were reading Felix's mind. Staring deep into his eyes to find the truth.

     "I guess we'll keep you alive." Changbin said. " _For now_." He added before turning around.

     "I don't like the fake stars." Jeongin said. He and Chris stared up at the computerized sky, looking at the fake stars.

     "Neither do I." Chris whispered back. A song began playing and Panem's symbol appeared in the sky. It was the time for the fallen tributes.

**_District 2: Irene_**  
**_District 3: Wow_**  
_**District 4: Kyoko**_  
**_District 5: Jihyo_**  
**_District 6: Lisa_**  
**_District 8: Wonpil_**

 

     Chris turned to his side once it was over, looking to Jeongin. The boy had fallen asleep. He looked peaceful. Chris wondered if Irene was at peace.

 

     He could not get her face out of his head. He was so scared that he might steal another persons life. He took a deep breath in and stared back up at the sky. The artificial stars were better than nothing. Chris closed his eyes and let sleep steal him into a dream.

 

     He woke up a bit later to harsh shaking. When he opened his eyes he saw Jeongin over top of him, eyes full of fear. He was sobbing and crying at Chris.

 

     "Chris we need to go I- I just... She tried to hurt us and I... I killed her. We need to go!" Jeongin said quickly. Chris sat up, staring at a pool of blood just a few feet away from him. The woman lying in it was Jennie Kim.

 

     Chris stared at Jeongin. How had he not heard the cannon shot, let alone Jeongin killing her? Was he that exhausted? Jeongin didn't seem up to answering questions as he packed his thin sheet into his bag as well as Chris' leaving no trace other than Jennie's body.

 

      "I hate this. I hate these fake stars and I hate this game and I hate human beings." Jeongin said under his breath. "Why do they want this?" He dragged Chris, who was still half asleep, through the forest. They found a tree and climbed up, Chris on the lower branch and Jeongin up higher.

  
     Chris looked up at Jeongin who looked back down. Jeongin was almost questioning him with the expression on his face.

     "How... What happened?" He asked. Jeongin knew he was referring to Jennie. He was still shaking from the adrenaline rush.

     "I thought she was an animal... All I could hear was the grass moving so I took got my knife and threw it at her. I didn't know. It hit her throat and she bled out almost instantly." He explained with hesitation in every word.

     Chris reached up and held Jeongin's hand which dangled from above him. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as it shook in his palm. Jeongin weakly squeezed back.

     "It's okay. You didn't know it was her. It was self defense." Chris told him. The younger boy stayed quiet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________
> 
> Chapter preview:
> 
>      They found me.  
> *  
>      It happened quickly. Too quick for Chris to react.
> 
> *  
>      "This is what you want? This is what you fucking want for entertainment?!"


	10. IX: Nine of Swords

     They slept in shifts. Once it was Felix's turn, he made sure to wait until everyone was asleep before sneaking away.

     Maybe not everything Jisoo said was a lie, but it was exaggerated. Felix had stolen Jessi's bag and was running as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going, but he felt like he was being chased. When he looked back, there was no one there. But he entertained the thought that one can never be so sure.

     So he kept running. Until he reached a slightly secluded area between rocks. He then again covered himself in leaves and let himself fall asleep. He woke up to the sound of a cannon. A few leaves fell as he tensed up.

     What if they were attacked because Felix wasn't watching? What if they killed Jisoo? Wild thoughts ran around in Felix's mind. He didn't want to be responsible for their deaths.

     He flinched when he heard frantic footsteps running towards him. _They found me_. He told himself. But when they spoke, it was different.

     "I hate this. I hate these fake stars and I hate this game and I hate human beings. Why do they want this?" One of them questioned. Their voices quieted down but didn't fade away.

     They were still there, talking. Felix took entertainment in their conversation. He found out it was Jeongin and Bang Chan. Jeongin had killed someone.

     Felix was slightly put at ease as he realised the death was not of who he thought it was and it was not his fault. However, Jeongin was still a killer and he was close to Felix. If Felix revealed himself somehow, he knew he would die.

     He waited until sunrise to move.

     Chris was awake, however, Jeongin was not. So he waited. Once Jeongin was awake, the two made their way down the tree.

     It happened quickly. Too quick for Chris to react. He stared at the arrow in Jeongin's chest with wide eyes, watching as Jeongin's shaky hand reached up to touch it pulled the arrow out, staring at it in horror.

     Chris turned around, spotting Momo, Changbin, and Jessi. Jessi held the bow. Chris glared and raised his bow, shooting an arrow at the woman as well as Momo. He aimed for Changbin, but the latter was too quick. He looked around before turning back to Jeongin.

     Silence blanketed Chris. He could not hear anything around him as he looked at Jeongin and watched him fall to his knees. It gave him a feeling of numbness. Something unbelievable had happened in front of him.

     When he had come to his senses, he rummaged through his bag to find something to patch the younger boy up. He looked at Jeongin, both of them teary eyed, and laid him down, telling him to relax as he looked at his wound.

     "Chris it's okay-"

     "Jeongin, it's not... it's not okay, let me look at it." Jeongin shook his head as tears ran down his face.

     "You... You can't stop it now...." He said, his voice almost a whisper as it broke through tears. "I'm gonna die..." He said. Chris froze and stopped patching him up as he heard those words.

     "No... Jeongin, no." Chris said quietly. Jeongin closed his eyes to avoid eye contact. "Stop that, open your eyes, please!" Jeongin did as he was told. In his mind, he had completely given up, as if nothing Chris said could convince Jeongin that he would live.

     Of course he couldn't convince him. He couldn't even convince himself. He knew Jeongin was going to die and that this was it. He didn't want to give the boy any cruel sense of false hope. So he gave up too.

     "Jeongin... I'm so sorry." He said. Jeongin's hand reached into his pocket and he took out the card. He handed it to Chris but the elder shook his head. "She'll protect you. Keep it."

     "Thank you.... You'll win, I know it." Jeongin told him. He looked up to the arena sky, tears sticking to his eyelashes like raindrops on spiderwebs. "Please don't forget me." He said.

     "I'd never forget you." Chris said through tears. Jeongin cracked a small smile, however it was covered by pain and tears. "I will _never_ forget you." Jeongin nodded. He hiccupped and looked up.

     "Thank you." He said weakly.

     It was then that his eyes became still, reflecting the perfect, corrupted blue of the arena sky. Chris' hand hovered over Jeongin's eyes for a second before he closed them.

     He sat there for a bit, not knowing what to do. Not wanting to do anything. He stared at Jeongin's now lifeless body, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt a wave of emotions go through him all at once and let out a scream.

     Standing up and looking around, he grabbed whatever he could just to throw it. He wanted to break things and scream to let whatever it was out. Anger, pain, frustration.

     "This is bullshit!" He yelled. He looked to a tree, seeing a glare in a hole of it. It was a camera. He looked to the camera. "This is what you want? This is what you fucking want for entertainment?!" He smashed the glass of the camera with his fist.

     He looked back to Jeongin's still body. He felt the anger in him replace with sadness and emptiness. He walked over and let his hands brush through his hair. His tears fell onto Jeongin's face and he quickly wiped them away.

     _I can't stay here long._ He thought. He sat down and gave Jeongin's body one last hug before getting up and leaving. It was hard to leave. He felt the constant disbelief that he was now alone.

     He kept wanting to turn around, so he ran before he could. Ran as fast as possible and as far away as possible. He finally came to his senses when he reached a river. It felt calm and unsettlingly beautiful. Chris sat down on the river bank behind a rock, looking through his coat pockets. He found his cards and as he pulled them out, dropping one.

     He stared at the card in its position. Three of swords, reversed. Recovery and turning a new leaf. He knew what it meant, but it felt so far away from Chris. He could feel how his deck was incomplete. Missing two major arcana. However, he knew they were needed where they were.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>      "Chris, help!"  
> *  
>      "I can't... I can't do this anymore. I can't kill anyone else... Please... Just do it."
> 
> *
> 
>      "He was with you... Wasn't he?"


	11. X: Ten of Pentacles

     There was a cannon.

 

     Chris wondered who it was. He looked to the emerald ring on his index finger, remembering Nayeon. He knew it wasn't her. He could feel it. He sighed and put his cards away. His stomach began to ache so he crouched up in a ball. He was caught off guard when he heard the sound of someone screaming his name.

 

     It was Jeongin.

 

     _"Chris!"_

 

     It replayed in his mind like a broken record. His face. His eyes. Everything.

 

     _"Chris, help!"_

 

     It wasn't real. Or at least that's what he told himself. He ran towards the voice, however, what he found was not Jeongin.

 

     A hive of bees. From the look of them, Chris knew they were not normal. Wasps. 

 

     No, tracker jackers. He backed up slowly, staring at the swarm. A gust of wind conveniently flew by, knocking the hive off of the tree.

 

     Chris gasped and ran the opposite direction as fast as he could.

 

     Felix ran as fast as he could. All he wanted to do was run. He looked behind him, expecting someone or something to be following him, but instead it was in front.

 

     He ran into a tall boy with grayish hair in a messy undercut. His eyes looked sad, slanted down a bit. He was slightly taller than Felix and his presence was strong and prominent, intimidating Felix a bit.

 

     Felix's eyes widened as well as the other boys. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Felix decided to try and push him over. It worked but the boy was quick to react and fought back.

 

     They tumbled around in the dirt, fighting for dominance. So far, Felix was losing, a cut on his lip and a bloody nose while the other boy was over top of him with a weak grip around his neck; Felix staring up in terror.

 

     Felix grabbed his wrists and tried prying off his arms from his neck. He scratched them with his nails to the point that his skin broke and he began to bleed. His grip became weaker, however. Felix made eye contact with him, his eyes conveying his growing fear of death. To the latter it resembled a sad puppy.

 

     The latter's eyes filled with tears and his grip was loose enough for Felix to slip through. He pushed the other over and without realising, pushed him down a hill.

 

     Unfortunately it wasn't only the gray haired boy who went down. He had a grip on Felix's coat and they both fell, tumbling down at least 15 feet. Felix stood up and recollected himself before grabbing his knife and pointing it at the gray haired boy. He hadn't realised, but the other boy had been crying. He looked up at Felix with a sad face.

 

     "I can't... I can't do this anymore. I can't kill anyone else... Please... Just do it." He said. "Please." Something in Felix made him want to. But something louder said to help him up and tend to his wounds.

 

     Felix pondered on the though, his shaky hand pointing a blade at the latter. The other boy only looked away. _But... He could be useful... Since I can't hunt._ Felix looked to the quiver and bow that had fallen from the other boys grip. _He could hunt for me._

 

     Felix hummed and stepped towards the boy. The other closed his eyes, but gasped and opened them again when Felix slapped him on the face an helped him up.

 

     "I don't kill people. Not on purpose at least. And I sure as hell won't start now." Felix told him. The other boy gave him a look up and down, studying him. Felix took a hold of his shirt sleeve. "You're Chris, right? You shot three arrows all at once and hit three lethal parts of the target." He pointed out. Chris nodded, remembering who taught him while Felix pulled him up by his sleeve.

 

     "And you're Felix? You're really good with camouflage." Chris said. Felix shrugged as they walked up the hill.

 

     "Meh. That's where my skills end. I told you," he said, looking at Chris. "I don't kill people." They reached the top of the hill as the sun began to set. Felix sat the other down and rolled up his sleeve. "I scratched up your arms pretty bad. Let me check it out." He said. They were both in pretty bad shape. Felix had a gash on the right side of his head after hitting a rock on their way down. Chris had a busted lip and his nose was all bloody.

 

     Looking into his backpack, Felix found a few pieces of cloth. He wrapped them around Chris' arms. They cleaned themselves up and Felix looked around. "We should find something to eat." He told Chris.

 

     Chris nodded and shushed Felix before throwing a rock into the bushes, causing some birds to fly out. He smirked and shot one as it tried to fly away. Turning around, he smugly smiled at Felix who looked amazed.

 

     "Do it again." Felix said excitedly. He did the same trick until Felix was satisfied. Felix plucked the wings and cooked the birds over a fire then stuffed the bird feathers into his back pack.

 

     "What will you use that for?" Chris asked, finishing off a wing from a blue jay.

 

     "I don't know. It could come in handy for something. A trap? Making arrows? Camo? Anything really." Felix explained. Chris hummed and nodded.

 

     "I see." He said. "It's getting dark." Chris pointed out. Felix nodded and looked through his backpack.

 

     "Here, it's cold." He said, taking a blanket out. "I'll watch you sleep and we'll take turns."

 

     "How can I trust you?" Chris asked. Felix chuckled lightly.

 

     "Pinky swear I won't eat you while you're asleep." He said, holding out his hand.

 

     "That childish promise was enough to convince me." Chris laughed while pulling up the blanket over his chest.

 

     The music played again and Chris looked up for the fallen.

 

_**District**_ ** _1: Jessi_**  
**_District 3: Shiho_**  
**_District 7: Amber_**  
_**District 8: Jennie**_  
**_District 10: Jeongin_**  
**_District 12: Momo_**

 

Felix turned to Chris with a knowing look on his face. Chris' face was full of tears.

 

"He was with you... Wasn't he?" Felix asked. Chris nodded and turned over, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      What the hell? He's so gentle...  
> *  
>      "Are you... into guys or something?"  
> *  
>      "Fucking Chris. Goddammit!"


	12. XI: The Sun

     Chris later woke up to a scream followed by a cannon. He only opened his eyes, not moving out of fear. He glanced over to see Felix, frozen, looking to the direction of the scream.

 

     "I wonder who that was." He said to himself quietly. He turned back to the fire and began braiding grass through a ring he had made. It had little flowers in it. A flower crown?

 

     Chris began to feel his face heat up as his heart beat quickly. _What the hell? He's so gentle... And childish... Why does it make my heart..._ He wondered. Quickly, he closed his eyes as Felix stood up and walked closer. He could feel Felix getting closer and closer until he placed the flower crown on Chris' head.

 

     Chris felt panicked, opening his eyes as Felix got closer. The latter jumped back and Chris quickly reached out and grabbed him, pulling him towards his chest to stop him from falling into the campfire.

 

     "Be careful." He whispered. "And you shouldn't have a fire going this late. Others will see the light." He told him. Felix was too far taken aback to hear what he said, staring at Chris' concerned face.

 

     They were put into the arena to kill each other, not to become friends. Yet Felix couldn't help but be entranced by Chris' soft demeanor despite what was going on.

 

     His heart sped and his tummy turned and his eyes were wider than the moon. Chris looked away, a bit embarrassed to be stared at in awe for so long. He let out a small whimper and kept his eyes away.

 

     "I'm gonna put out the fire, so come here so we can keep the body warmth." Felix just about passed out when he said this. _I'm gonna have a heart attack, I swear. That's how I'm dying. This isn't good._ Felix thought.

 

     Felix just obeyed him, silently nodding as he put out the fire and then wrapped the small blanket around the two. Chris loosely held him, his breath tickling against Felix's neck. They were quiet, but the silence was broken by Chris.

 

     "Felix, I have a question." Chris said. "Are you... into guys or something?" He asked. Felix pretended he was asleep, but Chris could feel his heart beat through his back. He pretended he didn't notice, allowing Felix to feign sleep. "That's okay if you are though..." He said quietly. "I am too."

 

     He smiled to himself as Felix's heart sped up faster. Wanting to tease the younger boy more, he moved his arms, sliding himself closer and tightly hugging him around his chest. Felix could hear his heart in his ears, the blood pulsing and deafening him.

 

     _If he does anything else, I might die._ He panicked. 

 

     Surprisingly, Felix woke up the next morning. He didn't feel too good, but he got a few hours of sleep. He moved around and noticed there was no one beside him. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, glancing around. Chris wasn't there.

 

     Felix was confused. His eyes widened when he realised his things weren't there either. All that was left was his blanket.

 

     "Shit." He said to himself. "Shit shit shit!" He tried to keep quiet but he was so angry he could barely keep it in. He looked under logs and leaves for his bag but it was nowhere to be found. "Fucking Chris. Goddammit!"

 

     "What about me?" He heard from behind him. He quickly turned to the voice, eyes wide and blinking rapidly.

 

     "Asshole, don't do that. I thought you just left." Felix sighed. Chris chuckled and shook his head.

 

     "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you. I needed your bag to collect some things." He said. He opened the bag and pulled out a dead rabbit. "Like this." He told him, holding the animal in front of his face.

 

     "Oh. Anything else?" Felix asked. Chris took out a handful of berries and Felix knocked them out of his hand. "Those are poisonous!" He whisper-yelled.

 

     "I know. That's the point. I thought I might be able to feed them to someone. If not, a rabbit or a deer trap. They like berries." Chris pointed out. Felix hummed.

 

     "I see." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      The capitol loves taboo. Keep up the relationship with lover boy.
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      Felix felt his heart beat faster as he felt Chris' breath on his lips.
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "Now that I've given that to you, you're among the people I trust."


	13. XII: The Queen of Cups

     Chris and Felix had been sitting at a riverbank, finishing up the food they had hunted when a beeping sound came from the sky. The two looked up, seeing a little silver tin hanging from a tiny parachute. It dropped in front of Felix and he stared at it.  


  


     "A... Sponsor?" He said, confused. Felix grabbed it, finding a little note inside.  


  


     _The capitol loves taboo. Keep up the relationship with lover boy. Put this on his leg. - J_  


  


     Felix's eyes widened and he looked to Chris, who was staring at the water. He quickly looked away with red cheeks as Chris turned to him.  


  


     "What does it say?" He asked. Felix crumpled up the note and threw it into the water.  


  


     "Nothing." He lied. He looked inside the tin, finding a smaller tin. He looked to Chris' left leg as he opened it up. It was some kind of ointment. It smelled like antiseptic. "Can I see your leg?" Felix asked. Chris looked taken aback, but extended his leg towards him. Felix reached forward and untied the piece of cloth on his leg. Chris winced as he did so. "Sorry."  


  


     "S'fine." Chris replied. He looked at the piece of cloth, remembering Jeongin. He grabbed it and held it in his hand. Blood stained the white material.  


  


     "You should rinse off your leg and the cloth." Felix told him. Chris did as he was told, stepping into the river and splashing water over his wound. He drenched the cloth in water, watching all the blood leak out. When he was done, he returned to Felix, who dabbed away the fresh blood and dried the wound. "This will hurt a bit." He warned.  


  


     Felix took a bit of the antiseptic ointment onto his finger, looking to Chris as if asking for permission while he approached his leg. Chris said nothing. So Felix rubbed the antiseptic onto his leg, applying more where needed. Chris winced throughout the whole time, however Felix kept going.  


  


     "It'll feel a lot better after." Felix told him. He wrapped the cloth back around his leg, adjusting the tightness accordingly. "How's that?"  


  


     "Thank you." Chris said. Felix just smiled. "But what about you?" He asked. Felix looked confused as Chris took the ointment from his hand. He moved closer and put a bit on the gash on Felix's forehead. Felix felt his breath hitch as Chris' breath brushed on his lips. He was so close. "There."  


  


     "Don't move." Felix said. He applied the ointment to the busted part of Chris' lip. Chris smiled innocently and looked away. He suddenly felt something tugging on him. He checked his pockets, pulling out a card.  


  


     The Chariot.  


  


     Chris looked at Felix, furrowing his eyebrows. He stared at the illustration of the card, remembering the symbolism. Pure willpower. _This... Is his... He needs this..._ Chris thought. He handed it to Felix, who stared at it with confusion.  


  


     "The path to victory and willpower; the Chariot is in control. Now that I've given that to you, you're among the people I trust." Chris told him. "Don't break it." He said firmly. Felix nodded eagerly.  


  


     "I won't. I promise." Felix said. He reached around his neck and took off a chain necklace with a charm on it. He put it around Chris' neck. "There. That was my sister's. That's proof that I trust you too." He told him. Chris smiled.  


  


     "Thank you."  


  


     They sat in silence, watching the river in front of them. Chris turned to Felix, looking at him, marveling all that was him, feeling his heart beat faster and his stomach roll. The freckles on his cheeks reminded Chris of the stars in the sky. His lips seemed so plush and delicate like no harmful words had ever escaped them. He was gorgeous.  


  


     To him, Felix was like a bush of flowers being choked out by thorns. Something so vibrant and beautiful surrounded by something so ugly. He needed to clip the thorns to get to the flowers. He knew he'd cut himself in the process, but he didn't care. He wanted to save those flowers.  


  


     Felix turned to Chris but Chris didn't look away. Instead, he stared at the latter's lips. Felix began to feel confused.  


  


     "Chris... Is there-" he was cut off by Chris' lips. Felix's eyes widened but he didn't move away. _Is he... Really?_ Felix couldn't think clearly. He was too surprised. However, he quickly got used to Chris' soft plump lips, kissing him back. His hands moved to Chris' lower back, pulling him closer.  


  


     Eventually the two pulled away, Chris' eyes glassy and hooded, Felix's widened and surprised. Chris moved away, looking the opposite direction.  


  


     "Sorry." He said.  


  


     "Can you... Do that again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      "Felix get back!"  
> *
> 
>  
> 
>      "Don't you dare think of leading Changbin or anyone else anywhere near him!"  
> *
> 
>  
> 
>      "You're talking about me. I'm flattered."


	14. Chapter 14

     Chris and Felix had been sitting at a riverbank, finishing up the food they had hunted when a beeping sound came from the sky. The two looked up, seeing a little silver tin hanging from a tiny parachute. It dropped in front of Felix and he stared at it.

 

     "A... Sponsor?" He said, confused. Felix grabbed it, finding a little note inside.

 

     _The capitol loves taboo. Keep up the relationship with lover boy. Put this on his leg. - J_

 

     Felix's eyes widened and he looked to Chris, who was staring at the water. He quickly looked away with red cheeks as Chris turned to him.

 

     "What does it say?" He asked. Felix crumpled up the note and threw it into the water.

 

     "Nothing." He lied. He looked inside the tin, finding a smaller tin. He looked to Chris' left leg as he opened it up. It was some kind of ointment. It smelled like antiseptic. "Can I see your leg?" Felix asked. Chris looked taken aback, but extended his leg towards him. Felix reached forward and untied the piece of cloth on his leg. Chris winced as he did so. "Sorry."

 

     "S'fine." Chris replied. He looked at the piece of cloth, remembering Jeongin. He grabbed it and held it in his hand. Blood stained the white material.

 

     "You should rinse off your leg and the cloth." Felix told him. Chris did as he was told, stepping into the river and splashing water over his wound. He drenched the cloth in water, watching all the blood leak out. When he was done, he returned to Felix, who dabbed away the fresh blood and dried the wound. "This will hurt a bit." He warned.

 

     Felix took a bit of the antiseptic ointment onto his finger, looking to Chris as if asking for permission while he approached his leg. Chris said nothing. So Felix rubbed the antiseptic onto his leg, applying more where needed. Chris winced throughout the whole time, however Felix kept going.

 

     "It'll feel a lot better after." Felix told him. He wrapped the cloth back around his leg, adjusting the tightness accordingly. "How's that?"

 

     "Thank you." Chris said. Felix just smiled. "But what about you?" He asked. Felix looked confused as Chris took the ointment from his hand. He moved closer and put a bit on the gash on Felix's forehead. Felix felt his breath hitch as Chris' breath brushed on his lips. He was so close. "There."

 

     "Don't move." Felix said. He applied the ointment to the busted part of Chris' lip. Chris smiled innocently and looked away. He suddenly felt something tugging on him. He checked his pockets, pulling out a card.

 

     The Chariot.

 

     Chris looked at Felix, furrowing his eyebrows. He stared at the illustration of the card, remembering the symbolism. Pure willpower. _This... Is his... He needs this..._ Chris thought. He handed it to Felix, who stared at it with confusion.

 

     "The path to victory and willpower; the Chariot is in control. Now that I've given that to you, you're among the people I trust." Chris told him. "Don't break it." He said firmly. Felix nodded eagerly.

 

     "I won't. I promise." Felix said. He reached around his neck and took off a chain necklace with a charm on it. He put it around Chris' neck. "There. That was my sister's. That's proof that I trust you too." He told him. Chris smiled.

 

     "Thank you."

 

     They sat in silence, watching the river in front of them. Chris turned to Felix, looking at him, marveling all that was him, feeling his heart beat faster and his stomach roll. The freckles on his cheeks reminded Chris of the stars in the sky. His lips seemed so plush and delicate like no harmful words had ever escaped them. He was gorgeous.

 

     To him, Felix was like a bush of flowers being choked out by thorns. Something so vibrant and beautiful surrounded by something so ugly. He needed to clip the thorns to get to the flowers. He knew he'd cut himself in the process, but he didn't care. He wanted to save those flowers.

 

     Felix turned to Chris but Chris didn't look away. Instead, he stared at the latter's lips. Felix began to feel confused.

 

     "Chris... Is there-" he was cut off by Chris' lips. Felix's eyes widened but he didn't move away. _Is he... Really?_ Felix couldn't think clearly. He was too surprised. However, he quickly got used to Chris' soft plump lips, kissing him back. His hands moved to Chris' lower back, pulling him closer.

 

     Eventually the two pulled away, Chris' eyes glassy and hooded, Felix's widened and surprised. Chris moved away, looking the opposite direction.

 

     "Sorry." He said.

 

     "Can you... Do that again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      "Felix get back!"  
> *
> 
>  
> 
>      "Don't you dare think of leading Changbin or anyone else anywhere near him!"  
> *
> 
>  
> 
>      "You're talking about me. I'm flattered."


	15. XIII: King of Swords

     There were only eleven tributes left. The cornucopia had been refilled with weapons and food.

 

     Chris and Felix thought up a plan to get supplies. They sat in the bushes, overlooking the middle of the arena as they thought out their plan. There were landmines replanted all around the cornucopia. Someone had intentionally done it. It was not done by the game makers. It was a pattern.

 

     The plan was for Chris to cover Felix from the bushes as he took what they needed. The plan commenced as soon as Chris said go. Felix ran towards the cornucopia, eyeing the arrows and a pack of apples.

 

     Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted someone else. The boy from district 1. Felix stopped in his tracks, watching Woojin carefully step through the pattern before grabbing what he needed and leaving into the forest.

 

     Felix replayed his steps in his mind as he got closer until he heard Chris' voice.

 

     "Felix get back!" He was not prepared for what was to come next. The boy from district 2, Minho was coming in from the other side. Felix noticed how he wasn't careful with his steps. His eyes widened when Minho made one wrong step.

 

     His mind went blank as he was thrown across the arena. Thank god it was in one piece. Minho, in several pieces, wasn't so lucky. Felix tried his best to stand up, his vision blurring and eventually blackening as he hit the ground again. He heard Chris yelling for him.

 

     He yelled several things before Felix heard another voice.

 

     "Minho!" The boy from district 5. Jisung. He was screaming and sobbing, dropping to his knees around the rubble and remains of Minho. He sounded more pained than anyone Felix had ever heard before. That's what he heard last before he blacked out. Chris aimed at Jisung as he turned his head. Jisung's eyes were filled with tears and he screamed. "Just fucking do it!"

 

     Chris lowered his bow and picked Felix up. He put him onto his back and approached Jisung. Jisung's eyes filled with fear as Chris stood in front of him. However, he extended his hand to Jisung.

 

     "I won't hurt you." He told him firmly. Jisung looked up. It took him a while before he took Chris' hand. Chris helped him up. "Help me and I'll help you."

 

     "Unless you bring Minho back to life, you can't help me." Jisung said. Chris lead him back into the forest with Felix still on his back.

 

     "What was Minho to you?" Jisung hesitated before answering. He kept his distance from Chris and looked away.

 

     "He was... I loved him." He said. Chris nodded. "He was exiled from district 5 when people found out we were together. After that, we were both put in as default. Almost like a death sentence." Jisung explained.

 

     "I'm so sorry." Chris told him. Jisung didn't reply. They reached a seemingly closed off area, surrounded by big rocks and trees. Chris stopped and put Felix down, covering him in leaves to conceal him. He stared at Felix's unconscious face with concern.

 

     "You have something for him, don't you?" Jisung asked. Chris didn't reply. "I already know. It's obvious. Be careful." Jisung said. "He might fucking blow up." He said, resentment clear in his voice as he chucked a rock at a tree.

 

     "It's... Not like that." Chris said. Jisung chuckled.

 

     "Don't lie to yourself." He told him. Maybe Jisung was right. Maybe it was a bit more than what he thought. The "sun" began to set as they both sat in silence.

 

     The usual night show for fallen tributes had began, music blaring through the arena, faces and names lighting up the sky.

 

**District 2: Lee Minho**  
**District 4: Saito Kyoko**  
**District 4: Lee Hoseok**

 

     Three dead, leaving ten. They had agreed to sleep in shifts, Jisung being the first to sleep. Chris thought he would need it after what he had witnessed. However, it was only after a bit that Jisung woke up, screaming from a nightmare, looking for refuge in Chris as he sobbed.

 

     "Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright, just go back to sleep." Chris told him. Jisung shook his head.

 

     "I can't. I can't go back to sleep, I'll see it again." The boy was shaking, so scared of simply going to sleep. His hysterics were interrupted by the beeping sound of a sponsor gift. It dropped farther away from them, revealing the hiding spot of another tribute. It was a girl.

 

     "Stay with Felix." Chris told Jisung as he ran after the girl. Chris had seen her before, she was extremely fast. She landed the same score as him on the evaluation. It felt useless to run after her. Especially since Chris was so tired, but he was suspicious.

 

     "Leave me alone!" The girl shouted. He ignored her. She tripped over a stick, landing face first in the dirt. Chris stopped in front of her, looming over her. "Stop! Get away! I was only checking on Felix!"

 

     Chris stopped, surprised at her answer. This was Jisoo from district 11. Chris backed up from her.

 

     "He's fine." Chris said, hostility in his voice. "Don't you dare think of leading Changbin or anyone else _anywhere_ near him!" He threatened.

 

     "I won't." She said quietly as she backed up even further. Her eyes widened and she stood up and ran away quickly. Chris felt a presence behind him, someone's breath on the back of his neck and blade slightly grazing the front.

 

     "Chan." A raspy voice said. "You're talking about me. I'm flattered."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>      "How many lives have you taken?!"
> 
> *  
>      "I will kill you if I need to."  
> *  
>      "Felix, don't go!"


	16. XIV: The World

     "You're talking about me? I'm flattered." Changbin's voice growled from behind Chris. Chris shut his eyes tightly and gulped as the blade pressed into his skin.

 

     "Changbin-" he started.

 

     "You killed Momo and Jessi, you bastard!" Changbin reminded him. Chris filled with anger as he remembered Jeongin's face. Seemingly finally at peace.

 

     "And what about you?!" He spat, his anger eminent in his venomous tone. "How many lives have _you_ taken?!"

 

     "Don't turn this on me. You have the highest kill count of all of us." Changbin said.

 

     "What was I meant to do?! They killed Jeongin!"

 

     "Oh boo hoo. He was weak. He had to go." Changbin retorted back. That was enough to make Chris snap. He elbowed Changbin in the stomach and pushed him over, holding him down. Changbin was stronger than him however, striking him in the eye with his elbow before pushing him down.

 

     "Just fucking try it." Chris said as Changbin held the knife to his neck. 

 

     "I _will_ kill you if I need to." He pressed it to his skin and Chris felt the cold blade slightly tear at his skin.

 

     Chris struggled against him, trying his best to get Changbin off of him when a dagger flew through the air, landing in Changbin's neck. The younger boys blood gushed everywhere, covering Chris in the dark red liquid. His eyes widened as Changbin brought his hand to his neck.

 

     The boy gasped and choked, blood filling his lungs and throat. Chris pushed him off of him and backed up in horror. He looked to where the dagger had come from, simply seeing a boy run away.

 

     _Who was that?_ He questioned. His attention turned back to Changbin, who was now laying in a pool of his own blood. Chris quickly left the scene, heading back to Jisung and Felix as fast as possible.

 

     On his way back, he felt the emerald on his finger heat up. He looked around frantically for Nayeon. However, he could not find her. He walked back to Jisung and Felix and felt the ring go cold.

 

     Jisung quickly came to his aid as he saw him covered in blood. Cleaning him up with some cloth, he examined his eye.

 

     "Chris, your eye won't stop bleeding." He pointed out. "Can you open it?" Chris shook his head. Jisung took a piece of cloth, wrapping it around his head like a make shift eye patch. His thumb smoothed over the swollen surface and he sighed. "I thought the cannon was you."

 

     Chris shook his head and slumped his shoulders. He was quiet for a bit.

 

     "It was Changbin." Jisung's eyes widened.

 

     "Wait- really?! You actually killed Changbin. First Momo now Changbin?!" He exclaimed. Chris shook his head, waving a hand around to calm Jisung down.

 

     "Some guy did. I don't know who he was but he ran away straight after." Chris said. Jisung hummed.

 

     "How did he kill him?"

 

     "He threw a dagger." Jisung's eyes lit up as the answer came to mind.

 

     "Hyunjin... But why did he spare you?" He questioned. Chris couldn't answer. He truly didn't know why that boy had saved him. Maybe he saw his opportunity to kill Changbin and did it. "Go to sleep. You need rest. I can keep watch."

 

     So Chris did what he was told and Jisung layed his jacket over Chris to keep him warm as he kept watch. The only strange thing to happen throughout the night was Chris' sleep talk. Occasionally, at least once every half hour, the boy would mumble something in his sleep.

 

     Whatever he was saying it sounded unpleasant. He mentioned Felix a few times as well as a dog. It was all very scrambled and arbitrary, however Jisung didn't question it.

 

     The most interesting thing Chris said was,

 

     "Felix, don't go!"

 

     Jisung marked that in the back of his mind as something to bring up later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      The way his eyes went soft when he touched the boys face. They held some kind of delicate look in them. Some kind of affection when Chris changed the bandages on Felix.
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "Is there... Something going on with you and Felix?"
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "Do you remember much?"


	17. XV: The Devil

It had been a few days. Felix still hadn't woken up. Chris tended to his wounds, wondering when the boy would finally open his eyes. Jisung had held back from asking any personal questions over the days he was around, however he could read Chris' expressions and understand the way he looked at Felix.

 

The way his eyes went soft when he touched the boys face. They held some kind of delicate look in them. Some kind of affection when Chris changed the bandages on Felix.

 

Nothing had happened much. No one had been hunting for anyone else, however Nayeon joined them. She helped with taking care of Felix and Chris' wounds. She seemed good at that. Good at comforting others.

 

Chris and Jisung left her to watch over Felix as they collected resources, finding a stream. Jisung sat down, making Chris sit next to him.

 

"I have a question." He started. Chris nodded.

 

"I might have an answer." He said.

 

"Is there... Something going on with you and Felix?" He asked. Chris' cheeks flushed red and he shook his head.

 

"No, no, it's not like that." Chris assured him. However, Jisung knew there was something else. He stared at Chris until Chris finally looked back at him and answered. "Okay, fine. Maybe. I don't know. I've only known him for a bit but... There's something about him that makes me want to protect him... And... Kiss him... And just wish we could live a normal life together." He said. Jisung didn't ask for that much, but he took what he could get.

 

"Are you gonna do anything about it?" Jisung asked. Chris shook his head.

 

"We're all meant to kill each other. There's no way out of this situation that we're in. How can you fall in love at a time like this." He said. Jisung nodded.

 

"You have a point. However, I won't hurt either of you just to stay alive. I'd rather be killed than hurt anyone else in this fucked up game." Chris agreed.

 

"Here, keep this." Chris said as he took a card from his pocket. It was the justice card. In exchange, Jisung have him his chain bracelet. They headed back to their little camp, meeting up with Nayeon.

 

Felix was sitting up, eyes fully open. As soon as he saw Chris, He smiled, but the smile went away when he saw Jisung. Chris reassured him quickly.

 

"It's okay, he's with us now." He told him. Felix tilted his head. "Do you remember much?" Felix shook his head.

 

"Um... Nothing really. I really only remember waiting in the bushes with you." Felix said. Chris nodded.

 

"You were too close to the cornucopia and Minho stepped on a landmine. The impact killed him and sent you flying halfway across the arena." Jisung said. When he spoke of Minho his voice had a feeling of sadness. It was so thick in his voice that it almost made Felix cry.

 

"And... Minho... Was..." Felix started, looking for an answer. Jisung just turned around, sighing.

 

"Really fucking important to me." Was all he said back before walking away. Nayeon silently followed to make sure he was okay. Felix turned to Chris.

 

"What happened to your eye?" He asked. Chris looked down as Felix touched it. The boy winced at the slight pain under Felix's thumb. "Oh, sorry."

 

"It's fine. Changbin elbowed my eye. I don't think I'll ever be able to see out of it... Ever again... It feels like it's completely crushed." Chris said. Felix frowned.

 

"Changbin hurt you? How?"

 

"I ran into him. He tried to kill me, but someone else got to him before he could and saved me. Hyunjin." Chris explained. Felix's eyes widened.

 

"Changbin... He's gone?!" Felix exclaimed. Chris nodded.

 

"Yeah... I can barely believe it either. I thought I'd die." Chris said. "Anyway, stop worrying about me. You haven't eaten in a while. We have to get you something to eat."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
> "Do you ever feel like you're falling into the sky?"  
> *
> 
>  
> 
> "Chris, I love you."  
> *
> 
>  
> 
> "No! Don't go!"


	18. XVI: The Tower

     "Do you ever feel like you're falling into the sky?" Chris asked. He heard a low hum come from the person next to him.

 

     "Elaborate, please." His brother, Sungjin laughed.

 

     "Like... You stare at it for too long and it starts to feel like the floor instead of the sky. Like a lake or a puddle of water that you can just jump into. You can just... fall into it." The twelve year old said. Sungjin just laughed.

 

     "You're weird. But I guess if you stare at something for long enough it stops being itself." He said. Chris turned his head, looking at him with curiosity. "Like when you say a word so many times it looses its meaning. Or when you love someone so much you begin to hate them."

 

     "You'd never start hating me, right?" Chris asked, sitting up in the wheat field. Sungjin chuckled and shook his head.

 

     "That would require loving you in the first place." Chris gasped.

 

     "What?!" He exclaimed. Sungjin ruffled his dark hair, smiling.

 

     "You know I'm just pulling your leg." He teased. Chris looked away, grumbling. He looked back to the night sky, full of stars and took in the view as a feeling of dread washed over him.

 

     "Sungjin..." He said quietly.

 

    "Yeah?"

 

     "Are you... scared for tomorrow?" Chris asked. The older shook his head, blatantly lying.

 

     "Why would I be?" He asked with a reassuring smile. Chris wasn't buying it. He was young, not stupid. He knew what his own brother was like. He turned to him once again, this time with a frown on his face.

 

     "I know you put your name in more times." Chris said. Sungjin shook his head.

 

     "I didn't."

 

     "Then how did you buy me the charms?" He asked.

 

     "Extra jobs. Hunting and selling." The older boy told him. Chris' eyes began to water.

 

     "Sungjin, I watched you do it. Why did you do it?" He asked, tears spilling from his eyes. Sungjin was silent. He looked away from Chris, staring at the field of wheat.

 

     "I... I want to make you and mum happy." He told him. Chris shook his head.

 

     "No... Your safety makes us happy. I don't want them to take you away! We need you!" Chris cried. Sungjin felt his heart drop.

 

     "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Chris engulfed him in a hug. "I won't leave you."

 

     It wasn't exactly a lie. But it wasn't the truth.

 

     "Chris Bang." His name slipped through those lipstick stained lips. He couldn't move, breathe, or blink. Frozen in shock, he stood there, jaw and eyes wide. He felt as the peacekeepers dragged him away, out of the formation of children.

 

     However it was stopped when a familiar voice rang through the crowd.

 

     "Stop! Let go of him!" He yelled. Sungjin. Chris looked behind him, locking eyes with the older boy. He shook his head but Sungjin continued. Those four words that Chris never wanted to hear in his favour.

 

     "I volunteer as tribute!"

 

     And just like that, he was gone. Chris watched as he was taken away. He only got to see his brother one more time before he was gone for good.

 

     "Hey, hey, Chris, it'll be okay. It'll be fine, I promise." Sungjin said as Chris hugged him, shaking and crying in his arms. "Don't cry, it's okay. I'll only be gone for a bit. Take care of mum for me, alright? You can sell the charms if you nee-"

 

     "No! You're coming back! You will!" Chris yelled. Sungjin felt his heart stop and tears formed around his eyes. He knew he wasn't coming back. He had no chance in there. He was like a sheep in a wolf's den.

 

     "Chris... Please. Do whatever you can to take care of yourself and mum while I'm gone. Don't watch the games. You don't have to." Sungjin told him. Chris continued to cry, telling him not to go. "Chris we don't have much time, listen to me."

 

     But Chris shook his head, remaining latched onto Sungjin's torso like a leech. He sobbed and sobbed, causing Sungjin to break down into tears as well. 

 

     "Chris, I love you." Sungjin said as Chris was forcefully removed from Sungjin's grip.

 

     "No! Don't go!" He screamed.

 

     "No! Don't go!" Chris gasped, sitting up. His chest heaved up and down, tears streaming down his face. He looked around, seeing that he woke up Felix. Felix looked concerned, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. His face seemed pale.

 

     "Ch-Chris are you okay?" He whispered from beside him. Chris groaned, shutting his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He didn't answer so Felix tried again. "Chris?" Chris looked at him this time. "Bad dream?" He asked. Chris nodded.

 

     "Really... bad." He sighed. Felix hummed in his deep voice.

 

     "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, tilting his head. Chris shook his head.

 

     "I wanna forget about it." Chris said. Felix nodded.

 

     "Then let's talk about something else." Felix said. He laid down, looking up at the sky, Chris following suit.

 

     "Have you ever felt like you could fall into the sky?" Felix asked.

 

     "Not this sky." Chris said. "This one..." He sighed, taking a moment to think. "This one feels like it will fall onto me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
> Meet me by the river after the sun sets. Don't tell anyone.
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>  "Just because. I like seeing you happy."
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>  "I don't want to live in a world without you."


	19. XVII: The Lovers

_**Meet me by the river after the sun sets. Don't tell anyone.** _

 

_Jisung felt a smile creep onto his face as he read the little letter. He knew the writing. He knew who had sent it, despite there being no signature. He knew it was from Minho._

 

_He put the letter down on his table where he found it, looking outside. The sun was setting, however it wasn't the right time yet. Jisung waited, making a cup of tea and becoming antsy_ _._

 

_He accidentally grabbed his father's attention as he paced around their living room anxiously. The older man let out a laugh at his sons strange actions._

 

_"What are you doing?" He asked him. Jisung jumped in surprise._

 

_"Uh nothing, just thinking." He said. "I was gonna go see Minho... If that's okay with you." Jisung said, stopping and looking up. His father smiled and nodded._

 

_"Of course." His voice turned into a whisper. "Don't you let anyone see you though. They're not as lenient with people like you as your mother and I are." His father warned. Jisung nodded and have him a smile._

 

_Jisung's parents were the only people that knew about him and Minho. They were very open minded people. As long as Jisung listened to the rules they set out, they were fine with him falling in love with whoever he wanted. However, in district 5, everyone knew everyone's secrets._

 

_So the two had to be extra careful. It was a crime to be like Jisung and Minho. They could be killed just for being in love._

 

_Jisung looked out of the window and decided it was time to go. He said a quick goodbye to his father before leaving the door with a lantern in hand. He headed to the river, his stomach full of butterflies and a smile spread from ear to ear._

 

_When he arrived he saw Minho sitting on the river bank, playing with flowers he had found on the ground. The area around him was lit up with several lanterns along the riverside._

 

_"Minho." Jisung said quietly. The latter turned around, smiling. He motioned for Jisung to sit down next to him. Jisung did as he was told, laying his head on Minho's shoulder. Minho pet his hair and picked something up from next to him. Jisung's eyes widened as he handed it to him._

 

_"I was going to just buy you a rose, but that's just cheesy and I know you love Alstromeria, so, here you are." Minho told him. Jisung looked at him in disbelief._

 

_"Wait, for real?" He asked, voice breathy. Minho smiled and nodded._

 

_"It's all yours. I could only afford a single stem, so I'm sorry." He explained. Jisung leaped forward, crashing their lips together. Minho jumped back in surprise, giggling at him. "Ah, Jisung, you'll hurt the flower, back up!" He said. Jisung did as he was told and took the flower in hand._

 

_"Thank you, Minho. But why?" He asked. Minho shrugged._

 

_"Just because. I like seeing you happy." He said, planting a small kiss on Jisung's cheek. The two laid down and stared at the night sky. "I wish we could just go to another planet and live there. Just us. No stupid games. No hiding from people." Minho sighed. Jisung hummed in agreement._

 

_"Are you scared for the games?" Jisung asked. Minho was quiet._

 

_"I..." He paused to think. "I think I'd be fine if I were picked. I don't want you to be picked." Minho said. "I don't wanna be left alone."_

 

_"I don't want to either." Jisung said. Minho turned to him._

 

_"But you have a family. You have your parents. You need to take care of them." Jisung sighed and turned away._

 

_"But I can't think about being without you." Jisung said, staring at the Alstromeria. "I don't want to live in a world without you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      "I think... I really like you, Felix."  
> *  
>      "It's not fair!"  
> *  
>      "I want to run away with you."


	20. XVIII: Five of Swords

     The cornucopia had been refilled with memoirs from the tributes families. The plan was for Jisung and Nayeon to collect the memoirs while Felix and Chris went hunting. When the sun began to set, they were all meant to meet up at the river.

 

     Felix and Chris waited for a sign of any sort of animal to show up, however their luck seemed cut short. A cannon startled the two, causing thoughts to run around in Felix's head. What if that was Jisung or Nayeon? Thoughts like those. He was brought out of his thoughts when they approached a field of flowers.

 

     The flowers ranged from all colours, red, blue, pinks, purples. The whole rainbow had been laid out in front of them. Felix marveled them,

 

     "Oh wow, they're so pretty." He said, reaching forward. Chris stopped him and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

     "It's disgusting." He scoffed. Felix was taken aback by his remark.

 

     "Why?"

 

     "Look." Chris said, picking up a flower, he rubbed it on the back of his hand. Almost immediately the patch of his skin began to burn red, puffing up in tiny bubbles. Felix's eyes widened.

 

     "Chris, you should clean that!" He panicked.

 

     "It's fine, it's only a bit." He said. Felix nodded, sighing. They walked away from the flowers. Chris stopped Felix as he heard something, placing his hand over the latters chest. He motioned Felix down and they both crouched behind some tall grass. Chris sighed as he heard footsteps of an animal trotting away.

 

     "Dammit. We're gonna have to resort to eating birds again." Chris laughed. Felix sat down and shrugged, Chris following suit. Felix grabbed a stick, threw it into a bush and Chris shot as many birds as he could.

 

     "Um... I've been meaning to ask..." Felix started. Chris looked at him, curious as to what he was going to say. "Why... Why did you kiss me the other day?" Felix asked. Chris let out a small, nervous laugh. He knew he had to explain himself at sometime.

 

     "Uh we're starving right now and this is what you're concerned about?" He laughed. Felix looked unamused.

 

     "Chris." He said sternly. Chris nodded.

 

     "Fine. I think... I really like you, Felix." He said quietly. Felix just nodded and the two sat in silence. Chris was fine with that. He felt a smaller hand creep onto his, holding it loosely. Felix's hand was warm and soft. It was nice. They sat there for a bit, almost forgettiing the situation in which they were in.

 

     "I hate this... This isn't fair." Felix sighed. "I really like you too, Chris... But... I know I'll die before you-"

 

     "Don't say that. I'll protect you no matter what. I promise. And I'll never turn on you." Chris told him firmly. Felix looked at him sadly before engulfing him in a hug.

 

     "It's not fair..." Felix cried.

 

_"It's not fair!" Minho cried. Jisung sighed._

 

_"I know, I know." He whispered, petting Minho's hair as the older sobbed into his shirt._

 

_"I don't have anywhere to go now... What do I do, Jisung?" He asked. Jisung's thoughts were cloudy._

 

_"Maybe you can stay with me. My parents have no problem with us." Jisung suggested. Minho shook his head, looking at Jisung with tears in his eyes._

 

_"That will cause more suspicion and my parents might say something." Minho explained. Jisung let out a large breath._

 

_"I want to run away with you." He said quietly. "I just wanna get out of here. That way we can love without people hating us. We can love without feeling guilty for being in love."_

 

_"I'd never feel guilty about loving you..." Minho said. "I love you too much to let them get to me."_

 

     _That night, Minho disappeared from district 5. The single Alstromeria in the vase on the dining room table began to rot. As well as Jisung's sense of happiness._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>      "How do we know there's no trap this time?"
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "I'm afraid of God."
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "He's not suffering or in pain. He's very happy right now."


	21. XIX: Strength

     "How do we know there's no trap this time?" Jisung asked. Nayeon hummed and looked at their surroundings.

 

     "Last time it was obvious. I don't think this time is the same." She said. Jisung was quiet. She turned to him with a look of pity. "If you don't want to, I'll grab them for us." Nayeon told him. Jisung shook his head.

 

     "No, I can do it-"

 

     "You don't have to. Just keep your eyes peeled for me. Okay?" Before he could detest, Nayeon had already began sprinting away toward the cornucopia. There were seven bags sitting on pedestals marked with district numbers 1, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, and 11.

 

     Jisung had observed that 1, 6, and 7 were already taken. Which left them with 5, 9, 10, and 11. Nayeon headed for the 5th bag first, tying it onto her back pack. She then grabbed 9, searching around for any sign of other tributes as she felt like she was being watched.

 

     Jisung spotted a long haired girl out of the corner of his eye. She looked familiar. Jisoo. She was running for the 11th bag just as Nayeon grabbed it. Jisung jolted as Jisoo pushed Nayeon to the ground. He froze as Nayeon fought back, rolling them over and holding Jisoo down.

 

     Without hesitation, Nayeon took out her pocket knife, holding it to Jisoo's neck. Jisung looked away. He knew what had happened when Nayeon came back with all three of the bags, her clothes splattered with blood that wasn't hers. A cannon was shot.

 

     The two met up with Chris and Felix, sharing what was in the bags. In district 9's bag, there were arrows and a pair of daggers. In district 11's there was bread and cloth. The only thing in district 5's bag was a flower.

 

     An Alstromeria.

 

     Jisung looked at the bag, disgusted before crushing the Alstromeria in his hands.

 

     "They're fucking mocking him." He seethed. That night he had trouble sleeping again. He and Chris stayed up to watch over Nayeon and Felix.

 

     "What's on your mind?" Chris asked. He had observed that Jisung was extra jittery and fidgety. Jisung just shrugged and sighed.

 

     "I... I'm afraid." He said, turning to look at Chris.

 

     "Of what?" The latter asked. "To die?" He questioned. Jisung nodded, tears filling his eyes.

 

     "Yes."

 

     "That's normal." Chris said. Jisung shook his head.

 

     "That's not it... I'm not afraid of not living... I'm afraid of God." He explained. Chris tilted his head in confusion.

 

     "Afraid of God?" He asked. "Why?"

 

     "I'm scared she won't let me into heaven." Jisung said. "What if... What if she's like everyone else? What if she hates me and ridicules me? What if she doesn't exist? What if heaven doesn't exist and it only gets worse from here?" He cried. "What if Minho is somewhere right now... And he's hurting?" Jisung shook his head, wiping away his tears. "I don't want him to hurt."

 

     "Hey, don't think about it that way." Chris said, his voice soft and soothing.

 

     "Do you believe in God?" Jisung asked. Chris shook his head.

 

     "I believe in multiple..." He said. He wiped away the tears from Jisung's face. "And I believe that Minho is in the garden right now, walking with the gods and goddesses." Jisung looked confused.

 

     "What garden?" He asked. Chris smiled.

 

     "Summerland." He said cheerfully. "Temporary heaven. It's not a good or bad place, just a place where there is no suffering. He'll stay there until the gods believe his soul is ready for reincarnation." Chris said. Jisung nodded. "He's not suffering or in pain. He's very happy right now."

 

     "Thank you... For giving me another outlook on this." Jisung said. "You should get some sleep." He told Chris. Chris nodded.

 

     "You too." He said. Jisung just nodded. Chris laid back, next to Felix, falling asleep under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
>      If he's dead, leave it. That means you're closer to winning. 
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "Chris!"
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>      "Why is he... Protecting us?"


	22. XX: Judgement

     Felix jolted awake to the sound of a cannon. He looked around, making eye contact with Nayeon who had also woken up. The sun was just rising, making it easier to see and easier to notice that Jisung was missing.

 

     Felix gave Nayeon a knowing look and the two looked around before waking Chris up.

 

     "We should look for him." Felix suggested. Nayeon looked down and let out a deep breath.

 

     "What if... What if that was him?" She asked. Chris shook his head.

 

     "Don't... Don't think like that." He said. He began to pack his things. "We need to look for him." He said. "Come on." Nayeon and Felix didn't budge.

 

     "Chris..." Nayeon started. "I think that was him." She said.

 

     "Stop that. We need to look for him." Chris said. Felix stood up and followed him.

 

     "If we can't find him before dark, we'll know then." He said. Nayeon sighed and stood up, giving in and joining the search team.

 

     The three of them split up, looking for Jisung. It was already noon and another cannon had gone off. Chris couldn't shake off the feeling that either one of them could have been Jisung. However, he continued to deny it.

 

     Felix was ready to give up on looking. There was a feeling biting on him that Jisung was long dead and gone. He sat down in a clearing, looking up at the sky. It was disgustingly bright, the sun optimistic despite the circumstances.

 

     Felix didn't understand why Chris was so intent on finding Jisung. _If he's dead, leave it. That means you're closer to winning._ He had thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping. He turned around quickly to see district 6's Kim Seungmin.

 

     Both of the boys eyes widened as they made eye contact, freezing in their tracks. Seungmin made the first move, running towards Felix. Felix bolted the opposite direction.

 

     Unfortunately for him, Seungmin was extremely fast, catching up and tackling Felix to the ground. Seungmin pointed a knife towards Felix's throat. The latter shut his eyes, using all his strength to pry Seungmin's grip off of him.

 

     Seungmin's grip suddenly loosened and Felix opened his eyes to see why. There was a dagger in his head. He fell forwards, blood pooling from the injury. It was an instant kill. Felix's eyes widened and he gasped, moving away from the corpse. He felt his breath speed up and he looked around fearfully.

 

     The only thing he saw was the back of a stranger. However, by the way the stranger had killed Seungmin, he could only guess it was district 7's Hwang Hyunjin.

 

     Felix decided it was time to look for Nayeon or Chris. He didn't feel safe being alone anymore.

 

     Chris stopped in his tracks as he heard another cannon go. _Oh no, please no._ He thought. He looked to the ground, gasping when he saw a familiar looking card. The Justice card. The one he had given to Jisung. His eyes widened and he picked it up.

 

     "That way... He's over there." He said, hurrying towards the direction. He held onto the card tightly, letting it guide him. He walked a bit before he stopped in his tracks again. He looked around before dropping the card and gasping as he looked up at the trees.

 

     There he was. Jisung. In the trees. Chris covered his mouth as he felt his stomach reject his insides. He shut his eyes, dropping to the ground.

 

     "Jisung, no..." He said quietly. "This is my fault..." Chris said.

 

     "Chris!" He heard Felix's voice. Chris turned his head, seeing the latter covered in blood. Felix looked up to where he was looking, seeing Jisung. He ran towards Chris, embracing him tightly. "Oh God, Chris. Don't look."

 

      "This is all my fault, Felix..." He cried. "I told him about Summerland and that he shouldn't be afraid of death... This is my fault." He explained. Felix shook his head.

 

     "No. It's not." Felix said firmly.

 

     "Felix, who... Who's blood is this?" Chris asked, his voice shaking. Felix took in a deep breath.

 

     "Seungmin from district 6." He said. "I ran into him and... I think it was Hyunjin from district 7... He killed him." Felix told him.

 

     "Why is he... Protecting us?" Chris thought aloud. Felix didn't reply. He stood up, helping Chris up as well.

 

     "We need to go meet with Nayeon at the river." Felix said. That was where they said they'd meet just before the sun set. Chris nodded and the two made their way to their destination, hand in hand.

 

     By the time the two reached the river bank, another cannon had gone off. Chris' ring felt cold. They began to understand why as they walked a bit further. The two were met with district 10's Kang Seulgi. Underneath her was a dead body.

 

     Nayeon's body. Thousands of Stan wounds littered her body as Seulgi just kept stabbing her. As if she wasn't already dead. Chris ushered Felix behind him and drew an arrow.

 

     "Get away from her!" He shouted. The girl kept going as if she was trapped in her own world. So he let go of the string and the arrow aimed straight for her heart. Seulgi toppled over, gasping for air. Felix shook like a leaf behind Chris.

 

     He'd had enough. All he wanted to do was go home.

 

     "No, no, no..." Chris said, approaching Nayeon's body. Felix grabbed him and turned him around swiftly, holding him close.

 

     "Don't look." He told him. "You don't have to look, Chris." He whispered. Chris nodded, burrying his head in Felix's shoulder and sobbing.

 

     When the sun set they watched the tribute to the fallen.

 

**District 1: Kim Woojin**  
**District 5: Han Jisung**  
**District 6: Kim Seungmin**  
**District 9: Lim Nayeon**  
**District 10: Kang Seulgi**

 

     Chris watched over Felix as he slept and began to wonder what it would be like if they had met in a different life. A life without games or rules on love. One where they could live happily and without fear.

 

     That's all he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter preview:
> 
>  
> 
> "I... I'll die for you, Felix."
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>  "I said, go! Now!"
> 
>  
> 
> *  
>  "Interrogate me then, I suppose."


	23. XXI: The Hanging Man

_"Chris!" A voice rang out through the house. Felix appeared from behind their bedroom door. "_ _The chickens got out of the pens again!" He said, running towards Chris. Chris laughed._

 

     _This was a typical day. Chris would come home from hunting and trading to something that had gone wrong. Not too wrong but just enough to laugh at it._

 

_"Did you do it?" He asked. Felix looked away, obviously guilty. Chris pinched his cheeks and kissed his nose. "I'm not helping you this time; you do it." Felix groaned, turning around._

 

_"Fine." He grumbled, beginning to stomp away. Chris grabbed his arm and flipped him around._

 

_"Just stay here a bit." He said. Felix hummed and hugged him. The two stood like that for a while, holding each other._ _"You're cold." Chris pointed out._

 

_"That's cause I'm not real." Felix said. Felix was suddenly replaced by air, the little house began to burn up in flames, but it still felt... cold._

 

_"Felix?" He asked, glancing around. "Felix!"_

 

"Hey, hey, I'm right here." Felix's voice pulled him out of his nightmare and Chris shot straight up, wrapping his arms around Felix's torso tightly as to make sure the boy wouldn't slip away.

 

     "Felix..." He said quietly. He closed his eyes as tears fell. "Fuck."

 

     "Are you okay?" Felix asked. Chris didn't reply. _I can't let anything happen to Felix._ He thought. Felix decided to just let him hug him, rubbing his back to console him. "I'm here. It's okay."

 

     They stayed like that until Chris calmed down. When he was calm, they began to speak. Felix questioned what his dream was about but Chris refused to tell him and instead talked about the games.

 

     "I think there's only one person left... Hyunjin." Chris said. Felix nodded. "But... Why did he help us before?" He questioned.

 

     "What are we gonna do when we're the last ones?" Felix asked. Chris hadn't thought about it. His heart raced and he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

     "I... I'll die for you, Felix." He said. He turned to face him, looking him in the eyes. "I will do whatever it takes... for you to live." Felix shook his head.

 

     "No... No, Chris... I... you can't." He said. "You won't. We'll find a way out together." Chris said nothing else, just turning back to look at the ground. _That's impossible._ He thought. His plan was already in his mind. He knew what to do next. All he had to do was wait for a sign of Hyunjin and keep Felix close.

 

     Thankfully the next morning came and neither of the two were injured. They both agreed it was time to stop sitting around and simply defending and time to go looking for Hyunjin. Neither of them liked the idea of it, however, they knew it was what they had to do.

 

     It was both fortunate and unfortunate that they didn't have to search for long. Hyunjin had been stalking them and it wasn't until an hour went by that Chris had noticed. The sound of trees ruffling took him away from his focus.

 

     Chris stopped, shushing Felix and looking around. From the right there was a creak. His eyes widened and followed the sound, catching a twig fall from a tree.

 

     "What the..." He whispered to himself. He pulled Felix behind him.

 

     "What's wro-"

 

     "Shhh!" Chris hushed. Felix felt anxiety take over him at Chris' tone. He watched as Chris took his bow and an arrow, aiming at the tree.

 

     "Hyunjin!" He shouted. "I know you're there!" There was no reply. He stayed like that however, ready. The only reply he got was a dagger being thrown, landing next to his foot. He glanced to Felix with wide eyes. "Go..." He whispered. Felix shook his head and Chris turned to him, pointing the arrow at him. "I said, go! Now!" He shouted. Felix's eyes filled with tears.

 

     "Chris-"

 

     "I'll find you later. Just get out of here!" He told him. Felix shook his head. "Go!" Chris shouted at him. Felix slowly nodded and hesitantly turned around before running the opposite direction, he was cut off short by a dagger flying into his shoulder. Out of impact, he fell to the ground. "Felix!" Chris shouted. He tried to move towards Felix but another dagger being thrown blocked his path.

 

"Not so fast, lover boys." Hyunjin said. Chris looked up at him. Felix held his shoulder, pushing himself up. "Anymore moves and your precious Lixie will be dead." They sat in silence for a bit, Chris and Felix exchanging careful glances. The only sounds to be heard was Chris' steady breath as he continued to draw the bowstring back. He was becoming increasingly impatient.

 

     "Face me!" Chris demanded. "Don't cower now!" And so the latter did, revealing himself, however keeping himself perched up on the tree like a bird. He held a dagger in his hand, as ready as Chris' arrow.

 

     It came as a shock to Hyunjin when Chris lowered his bow and simply glared. So Hyunjin put away his daggers and did the same.

 

     "I have to give it to you, you're good at staying hidden." Chris said. A smirk painted Hyunjin's lips. Silence dawned over them and Chris stepped closer. "I have to question you."

 

     "Interrogate me then, I suppose."

 


	24. Final: The Hanged Man

     He stood there, staring into the dark eyes of Hyunjin. Chris had to admit, it was nerve wracking. No, nerve wracking was an understatement. There was fear pulsing through his veins, making his brain cloudy with anxiety. His lips shook as he opened his mouth to speak.

     "You protected us... From Changbin..." He started. Hyunjin simply nodded as surely as the artificial sun in the sky. However, Chris was even more confused. "Why?"

     "To keep you for last." He said it as if it were obvious, but his words blew through him like the wind through an opened window. Chris furrowed his eyebrows and Hyunjin chuckled. "I've been watching you. The whole time. In the training facility, and here. There's just something about you, Chris..." He said, trailing off. His voice became deeper. "Something that makes me want to see you take your last breath and makes me want to take your lovers last breath. I wanna see the fear on your pretty face." 

The thought of that made Chris shake. He felt disgusted and angry. Someone had been watching him the whole time like a lab rat. He glared at Hyunjin's smirk and Hyunjin just raised his eyebrows. Felix slowly took the dagger out of his left shoulder, wincing as blood gushed out.

"Just get down here and fight me, you coward." Chris taunted. "Don't hide in the trees. They can't protect you anyway." He said, raising his bow back up.

"Hold on, Channie." Hyunjin said. The nickname made Chris cringe. "I'll make a deal with you-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Chris said. He shot an arrow up but it missed, hitting the tree trunk. "Next time, it'll be your head!" Chris shouted. Hyunjin chuckled.

Hyunjin jumped down from the tree, leaves crushing beneath his feet as he walked over to Chris. Chris didn't move as Hyunjin walked closer. He couldn't. His feet felt heavy when he tried to draw them back, like his shoes were filled with cement. Hyunjin came closer until he stood directly in front of him. Chris stared at him, a glare playing in his eyes. However, Hyunjin simply smiled.

"Wow, you're even more charming up front." He said. Chris flinched back, frowning in disgust. He moved a hand up to Chris' chin and Chris pulled away.

"Don't touch him!" Felix yelled, jumping forward. However Hyunjin turned to the other boy and threw him a glare, causing him to halt.

"Watch it." He told him. Hyunjin moved quickly as he grabbed Chris by the shirt and pulled him closer and into a headlock. "If you do anything, your precious Channie's neck will be snapped." Hyunjin threatened. Chris just stared into Felix's eyes, using his eyes to motion towards his hand. Felix followed his eyes and Chris made a signal with his right hand. Hyunjin kept Chris stuck with his left arm as his right arm pulled a dagger from his belt. He placed it along Chris' neck, dragging ever so slightly across the skin.

Chris motioned toward the knife with his eyes again as Hyunjin rambled on, pressing the knife so closely as to draw blood. Felix finally understood, looking to the dagger he had taken out of his shoulder. Felix stood up and Hyunjin gripped harder, causing Chris to flinch and gasp for air.

"I said don't fucking move!" Hyunjin yelled. But Chris nodded as Felix held the dagger by its tip. Hyunjin laughed at the two. "Are you serious? Your aim is far too off for you to hit either of us, I'd like to see you-" He let out a gasp as Felix threw the knife, landing in Hyunjin's right tricep. The boy was forced to let lose of his grip as the sharp dagger hit an important muscle.

Chris took the chance to elbow Hyunjin, completely breaking free of his grasp. He kicked the other over, grabbing the dagger from Hyunjin's arm, landing it in the latter's throat.

"Go to hell." Chris seethed, watching blood pour from Hyunjin's wounds. The other boy gasped and coughed and Chris just turned away. He looked a Felix who's face was full of tears. He ran toward Chris, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"What... What do we do now?" He asked as they walked away. Chris didn't answer, holding Felix's hand tightly. Chris already had a plan in mind, however he knew Felix would object.

"I... I'll die for you." Chris told Felix. Felix's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

"Chris, don't!" Felix yelled, face covered in tears. "Don't you dare think of that! I can't live without you! I won't!" He shouted.

"One of us has to win, Felix."

"Then let's just kill ourselves. Then we'll be together." He said. Chris held his hands, shaking his head. He tried his best to reassure him, however, a tear stained fearful face was far from comforting.

"Felix, it's not your time." Chris told him. "You're not supposed to." He said. Felix shook his head.

"No. Please, Chris." Chris engulfed him in a large hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I have to, Felix." He said crying. "You'll live. In the victors village. And you'll find someone to love and you'll have a family. I know you will." Chris told him. "I'm not the most important thing in your life. You have so much more. So please, use it."

"But, Chris-"

"Felix." He hushed him, pulling away and looking into his eyes. "I love you."

Those words sent Felix into a trance. His mind fluttered with thoughts. Thoughts of what they'd never experience together. They'd never be able to just lay in bed on a lazy morning, admiring the sun's glow in one another's skin. They'd never be able to prepare the other one dinner and smother them in cuddles for when they come home after a hard day.

They'd never be able to hold each other passionately and get to know each other fully. To love skin on skin, completely and whole. That was something they'd never experience together. Felix looked at him and pressed their lips together.

"I love you too." He said. "But please, don't do this to me." He pleaded. Chris held him again, tighter this time, kissing the top of his head.

"This is not the end, Felix." He told him. "I promise you." He whispered. Felix cried and held him closer, grasping onto his jacket. His breath began to heave and he sniffled.

"Chris, no. Please!" He pleaded. Chris rubbed Felix's back softly before moving away and wiping his tears. He smiled at Felix. He leaned in slowly, letting their lips touch. Felix shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on Chris' beaten up lips. 

But Chris pulled away too quickly for Felix to even get a taste. The smile on Chris' lips seemed to waver a bit as he looked Felix in the eyes. He squeezed Felix's shoulders before letting go and backing up.

"We'll meet again in Summerland."

That was the last thing he said before he let go and ran the other direction, not letting Felix get a good enough glance to run after him. Felix's eyes widened and his arms felt empty.

"Chris... Chris! Chris come back!" Felix shouted. But there was no sign of him. Not until a cannon was shot. Felix fell to his knees, wrapping his shaking arms around himself. He was gone. Now Felix was alone. Felix never thought he would have won. And he never wanted to win like this.


End file.
